


Shaken- Levi X Reader

by canetheartist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canetheartist/pseuds/canetheartist





	Shaken- Levi X Reader

Looking beside the window sill as I fight the urge to cry. My beloved Levi had once again taken off for an expedition. Although I knew perfectly how strong he was, I still can't bring myself not to worry, but the truth is he was people claimed as 'the strongest soldier of humanity'.

Judging by my thoughts, you guys for sure knew that I had a huge crush on him. To be honest, ever since I was a child I looked up to him. His passion to save the humanity made me fell in love with him, his looks is just a plus. I always fancy his neatness, his toned built, his ebony locks, his steely eyes and the fact that he is a shorty. Like I'm in place to say that, I'm at least 3 inches shorter than him. Despite loving him secretly, I knew for sure that he wouldn't notice someone as me. He is a corporal and I'm just a nurse. Tending to those who are severely injured, witnessing lots of soldiers dying.

Hearing voices of people outside made me stop daydreaming, the voices are a mix of joy and suffering. My body moved on its own, it took me seconds to reach the town from my room, it was an exaggeration but I really had to see if he was still alive.

An image grew closer, I felt my eyes water as I see Erwin holding Levi on his arms. He was lying unconscious, cold seeped through my skin when I saw his blood dripping from his head. I want to scream but no voice came out of my mouth. All I could muster is ugly sobs, feeling my heart broken each second passes. 

"(f/n)! Take him to infirmary, now!" Erwin commanded. That made my mind return to reality. "He's still breathing, hurry before it's too late!"

"Yes, Sir!" I responded and took Levi in my arms, his weight is no longer an issue now, feeling adrenaline rushing through my veins. 

-time lapse-

Each second felt like an eternity when I look at him. Tears streamed down my face as I caress his bruised face, his eyes were closed shut, he looked peaceful on his sleep. An hour ago, I tended to his wounds, changed his clothes and tried to feed him but he can't even ingest water well. He lost a lot of blood, to the point where losing even a drop more would cause him death. His breathing was still shallow but at least it’s good to know that he's safe now.

"You don't know how much you scared me, Levi." I muttered upon my breath. "I was scared that you would leave me behind with this unknown feelings," I continued, still caressing his cheek and brushing his stray hair with my fingers. I mustered all my strength to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Why do I care for you so much.” It was more of a statement than a question. 

“Mhm-mm..” he mumbled and reached out for my hand, causing me to jolt a little. His hand was icy cold against mine. I wrapped both my hand into his hoping to give it some warmth. 

‘W-Was he awake?’ My heart stammered loudly against my chest. ‘He didn’t hear what I just said, did he?’

Judging by his body language, he’s still unconscious. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, my secret is still safe. I studied him for hours now I literally can feel a faint urge to sleep, my eyes began to close as I slowly drifted off to paradise.

LEVI POV 

‘I heard it all, you stupid brat!’

Damn, I fought all the urge to tell her that I feel the same way. She was still holding my hand with her tiny ones. She was now laying on the side of my bed, her breathing was slow, she was asleep. Scanning through the room, I realized that it wasn’t mine. Where the hell am I? Is this possibly her room? I tried to sit only to wince in pain, I looked at my body it was all perfectly bandaged. 

‘How many ribs did I managed to break?’

“Tch, how long has it been?” My voice came out so husky, it tasted like hell. Where’s the water? I looked at my left and right but what I saw wasn’t water, my cheeks felt hot upon the sight. It was a big portrait of myself. For sure she painted this, I fucking knew every single thing about her. She loved art and sorts, I often see her out painting but what surprised me the most was that she painted a jerk like me. I wonder why, does she like me? I quickly erased the thought. That’s impossible.

“Hey, (f/n) wake up!” I feigned a commanding voice just to wake her up. 

“Ugh.. Levi” She mumbled, snuggling closer to my hand. My heart skipped a beat. “It’s still dark, I want some sleep.” She was too cute to resist, I pulled her hand close and kissed it. That’s what made her come to senses, her eyes wide open. 

“W-What are you doing Levi, ugh I mean, C-Corporal?” Her face imitated a tomato. Can’t contain my smile upon hearing her call me by my name.

“What am I doing?” I was the best at doing poker faces, but the truth is she was too cute. I want to hug her right now. “Can you explain that?” I pointed at the wall where the big portrait lies. She flushed even more upon seeing it.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. “Th-That is..” She stuttered. “Th-That is my husband’s portrait!” She finally blurted out, eyes open wide. She quickly hid her face out of embarrassment.  
‘Did she confess to me just now?’

READER’S POV 

“Th-That’s my husband’s portrait!” I blurted out not knowing what to say. My face heated up upon the realization, did I just confessed? I buried my face into my palm. 

Oh God I’m so dead.

I peeked behind my fingers to see what his reaction would be. Is he angry or not? I hoped for the latter. What I saw was a blushing Levi, his eyes were fixed on my eyes seeking for an answer. His eyebrows then furrowed. “What do you mean by that?”

“N-Nothing!” I stared at anything other than his eyes. Can’t look at him with this messy face, damn this hormones! He then placed his hand on my chin moving it for me to face him. I averted my gaze, I just can’t look him in the eyes!

“Look at me, (f/n)” his voice was soft and I like how my name rolled through his tongue. Defeated, I finally looked at him with determined eyes, fighting back my deep feelings for him. “Tell me,”

“Tell you what?” I challenged. 

“Why did you draw a portrait of me? Why?” He asked impatiently. His face grew closer each second passes by. I can almost feel his breathing fanning against my face, it is a mix of mint and tea. I fought the urge to slam my lips into his. 

Erasing the fantasy, “Why did I have to explain?” I muttered, feigning an annoyed tone. His eyes grew wide hearing you talk like that, but immediately returned his composure. 

“Do you like me?” He asked in a whisper, so feint I almost didn’t catch it. My body felt so hot, my face, my ears and my heart stammered loudly against my chest. I can’t breathe. Please give me some oxygen.

‘Yes, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts!’

I wanted to say that but no words came out my mouth. But because I was stupid, all I could muster was, “What if I do? Can you do anythi-” 

Everything became a blur when I felt his lips unto mine. He cupped my cheeks with both of his hands and placed a gentle kiss. It lasted for seconds but for me it was an eternity. Couldn’t even close my eyes like what people does in movies. As we parted, I can see his eyes was still closed. His tiny lips were still bruised from the war; I wrapped my arms into his neck and placed a peck on his lips. His eyes flew open, face tinted pink.

He placed a hand on my waist, my heart almost stopped upon hearing his next words. “You drive me crazy, (f/n). You don’t know how much I love you.” He ran his free hand through his hair. I stood frozen on my place, couldn’t process what he just said. Did my long time crush felt the same way? It was like a dream. Suddenly, I felt a hand at my nape and felt his lips on mine once again. This time instead of a gentle kiss, he gave me a long passionate one. Shocked rushed through my veins resulting me not being able to respond. Levi pulled apart and looked at me with an irritated face. “Why don’t you respond?” He said annoyed. Sighing, his eyes softened. “Don’t you feel the same way?” 

“I do! I love you so much, Corporal! My chest hurts thinking about you. I don’t know, I hate myself for loving you so damn much!” I slammed my fist unto my chest. To my surprise, hot tears streak down my face. Why am I crying?

“Shh.. Don’t cry.” felt strong arms around me as Levi pulled me close to an embrace. My head buried unto his chest, I can hear his heart beating so fast as he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. “I’m glad I’m not the only one whose feeling insane, I can’t stop thinking about you.” He said in a whisper, voice still husky, it gave my spine some chills. “During this fight, I thought for sure that I wouldn’t see you again. I was scared, so scared.” His body was shaking and tightens up our embrace. “During those moments, all I wished for was to see you one last time.” He sighed. “I never believed in God but you were an exception, I put all my beliefs to him and it worked.”

“Enough with this drama,” he smirked, holding my waist tighter and pulled me close. He rested his forehead against mine. His eyes kept on roaming at my lips, shifting to my eyes as if trying to get a permission. 

“You don’t have to ask,” I puffed his cheeks with both my hands and kissed him with all my might but pulled apart before he had a chance to respond. Teasing him was fun, his eyes grew dark and smirked. Gosh I dug my own graveyard. 

“Who gave you a permission to do that?” He deadpanned, I felt his hot breath in my ears,he nibbled them roughly. His hands traveled to the hem of my shirt, his hands are cold against my skin. “Here’s your punishment.” A lough laugh came out of my mouth, I was always ticklish specially on stomach. 

“Stop, ple-ase corpo-ral.” I managed to say. Instead of stopping, he tickled me more. I gasped when I felt his breath against my neck, he began placing hot kisses in there.

“Levi, call me Levi when we’re alone.” Then he resumed on our business, I’ll let it in your imagination to wonder what had happened to me and Levi that night. :P

THE END

Thanks for reading! Feedback is deeply appreciated!


End file.
